1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices, tools and implements, typically used in a kitchen in connection with cooking activities and, in particular, to devices, tools and other implements that are used to contact, cut, slice, separate or otherwise manipulate a food item, such as a food item placed in a skillet or pan.
2. Description of Related Art
As cooking, such as gourmet cooking, increases in popularity and people of all ages are in the kitchen engaging in cooking activities, additional cooking utensils, tools, implements and devices have been provided to provide the cook with a more efficient and satisfying cooking experience. Although a cooking activity has many and various actions associated with it, one common activity in food preparation is the requirement to cut, separate, slice or otherwise manipulate a food item, typically prior to or during heating thereof. For example, if a person wishes to separate ground meat in a frying pan, many cooks will use a spatula to separate the ground meat, which takes excessive time and energy to achieve any satisfactory results. Others may use a metallic chopping device, which can damage the frying pan or skillet, particularly a skillet coated with a material, such as a non-stick skillet and the like.
In order to prevent damage to a non-stick skillet surface, various chopping and separation devices have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,616 to Bryan describes a device for separating moist, fatty ground meat. The device of the Bryan patent includes multiple separating blades 12, 14, 16 and 18, which are non-metallic and integral with one another. Each blade includes a front surface 20 and a rear surface 22. In addition, the blades of the device of the Bryan patent may be constructed from any desired material, such as thermoset plastic.
Similarly, U.S. Publication No. US 2003/0200875 to Chatfield is directed to a ground meat separator. The separator of the Chatfield publication includes a top portion with a handle 13, and blades 18, 19 run parallel to each other and attach at outer ends of the upper and lower corners. Blade 21 is specifically used to break up the meat. In addition, this blade may be formed from a heat-resistant plastic. Various other cutters, separators, knives and choppers according to the prior art are shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,581,310 to Fetschan; U.S. Pat. No. 1,104,718 to Trevisan; U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,503 to DiMaulo; U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,965 to Makridis; U.S. Pat. No. 2,680,907 to Palosaari; U.S. Pat. No. 2,505,096 to Christopher; U.S. Pat. No. 2,397,007 to Hosmer; U.S. Pat. No. 1,520,436 to Peyton; U.S. Pat. No. 935,576 to Bates; U.S. Pat. No. 749,873 to Meher; U.S. Pat. No. 726,707 to Lavender; and U.S. Publication Nos. 2004/0250667 to Atwater; and 2004/0211069 to Tuttle.
However, the cutters and choppers of the prior art exhibit many deficiencies and shortcomings. First, the handles of prior art choppers do not include optimal structure to maximize the cutting or chopping force, and thereby result in insufficiently separated or cut material, and elongated cutting or chopping time. In addition, the prior art handles of these choppers or separators are ergonomically incorrect, and often display various safety drawbacks when extra force is applied to cut or separate a food item. Still further, these prior art choppers and cutters are difficult to use by people that have arthritis or other limitations. Also, when using the prior art choppers and cutters, the user experiences significant slippage on the handle portions, which also leads to various safety concerns, such as burning, scalding or other injury to the user.